You're Making Me Smile
by Maudlin Blase
Summary: My take on the S.L 9 of the Star Arcana.


**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
>You don't know how lovely you are<br>I had to find you, tell you I need you  
>Tell you I set you apart <strong>

**-Friday, October 30, 2009**

_Unbeknown to him, he was glaring. _

_He was nervous; she could tell but showed no emotion. _

She was in her listening state: quiet, compassionate, understanding… It's exactly what people wanted when sharing their true emotions, someone who won't judge you and say you were wrong or right for something you had (or hadn't) done. She was the best friend anyone with a past would wish for. No matter how happy, sad, excited, or bitter you were feeling, you could always depend on her to listen and make you feel relief to get that something off your chest, comforted with the idea that _someone _understood.

Akihiko knew this, at least. She was alluring, unique, and unpredictable in anyone and everyone's eyes, who wouldn't be attracted to the idea of a person this dependable. Though, Akihiko also knew that someone this ideal -this _perfect_- also had her own traumas, those of which she talked to no one about. He found that mysterious and interesting, yet so fragile.

She was precious, no doubt, a valuable friend he'd willingly protect no matter what. But…

He had found it hard to be with her, even just around her. Well, not exactly _hard. _Just different. It was strange to him what he felt when he would see her in the dorms, in the school halls, and especially in Tartarus whenever he saw her take a hit. But he didn't want to just run away, so he had decided to tell her, as he does with everything that affects him.

_As she was looking out towards the sea, she could feel his stare on the back of her head._ _Tilting her head and smiling softly to the water she decided to just wait (secretly, her stomach was fluttering, her face was slightly more colored than usual, and her fingers were twitching from excitement). After a couple of minutes, she knew he was close but decided on giving a little push. She turned her head a fraction towards him without removing her gaze from the distant waves._

"_Tell me what you need to say." She suggested lightly._

"_I-I will! I was getting to it!" His voice was raised, but by no means was there malice in his words, just nervousness. He never did have a way with talking to girls, she had noticed. _

_More minutes passed in which she was patiently waiting for him to continue the conversation where he had left it. She could hear the small squeaks his leather gloves made, presumable, from the way he balled his fists, forcing them to relax then tighten, and again._

"_Um... so..." That was her cue. She turned her head to him with an expectant gaze before turning her whole body completely towards him, leaning her back against the railing. He was blushing. A smile flashed on her, but she quickly bit her lip as to not embarrass him more. His eyes were frantically searching the floor for a place to stay, finally landing on her shoes. He let out a strained sigh along with a slight head shake and a grimace. _

"_It's really strange... I really liked handing out together." His expression turned confused. "I used to anyway." _

"'_Used to'?" Instead of looking at her, he closed his eyes grunting. _

"_But now... I feel all tense and on edge... It's the weirdest thing." She smiled, this time keeping it._

"_You're in love..." _

"_L-love...?" His fists seemed to loosen up fully now, gaze wandering once again only now without the unease from before. "This is love...? Huh. " Finally, they rested on hers, though his expression was more than anything blank, only now realizing his feelings and the reason for all of his anxiety towards her. _

_Her smile broadened and he finally caught on, his slight blush and shy eyes returning. _

"_Oh! Uh..." Finally he smiled. "It, already slipped out, but... I'd like to know how you feel." Both grins stayed in place and he chuckled once feeling completely confident, knowing she was always one step ahead. _

"_**Will you be my girl?"**_


End file.
